Plastic films have conventionally been used as the support of light-sensitive materials. In general, the plastic film is so liable to be electrostatically charged as to bring about various problems in application; a plastic film such as polyethylene terephthalate film has the disadvantage that it is very liable to be electrostatically charged particularly when used under low-humidity conditions as in the winter season. It is especially important to take antistatic measures for the recently prevailing rapid coating of a high-sensitivity photographic emulsion or exposure of a high-sensitivity photographic material in an automatic printer.
Where a light-sensitive material is electrostatically charged, the static electricity attracts forein matter such as dust to generate pinholes or, when discharged, causes static marks to appear on the light-sensitive material to thereby degrade its photographic image quality and considerably lower its operation efficiency. For this reason, the light-sensitive material generally contains an antistatic agent or has an antistatic layer as described in French Patent No. 2,318,442, British Patent No. 998,642, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,078,935, 3,801,325, 4,701,403 and 4,585,730.
However, the light-sensitive material based on the above conventional techniques has the disadvantage that the antistatic characteristic thereof is liable to be deteriorated even after its processing. Where an antihalation dye-containing backing layer is provided adjacent to the antistatic layer, the postprocessing residual color due to the dye comes into question.